


My Kind of King

by Kiitty



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiitty/pseuds/Kiitty
Summary: He took everything he wanted leaving nothing for others...





	My Kind of King

His hand ran up her thigh, her breath hitched at his teasing touch. Her eyes trailed up his body taking in every inch of his well-defined build. There was something in his eyes, something that reminded her of a childlike playfulness as he explored her body. He never changed; he was the same adventurous boy who craved to explore, to conquer, and to change the world.  
  
However, now he was a king, a man whose one gaze on her heated body could set her on fire, a fire that only he could control. A loud moan left her pink lips as he thrusts himself into her waiting body, making her almost lose it from the feeling of pleasure. His touches, his kisses, the feel of his hips meeting her own… no man could compare to him.  
  
“Sinbad~” she purred out his name as his lips found their way to her breasts. His tongue moving expertly as it teased her already sensitive nipple, taking it into his mouth. His hand toyed with her other breast, squeezing and massaging it, his fingers toyed with her other nipple, running his thumb over the sensitive bud. She wanted to touch him, though he prevented her by holding her hands above her head in a firm hold.  
  
A small smile danced on her flushed face, as expected from her kind of King. He took everything he wanted leaving nothing for others to have.


End file.
